


Want To Play a Game?

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Gen, Secret Crush, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by @captainolicitysbedroom. Felicity loves Twilight but really it's Edward Cullen. Oliver catches her reading the book and they go to watch the movie...Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Play a Game?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youknowitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or Twilight.

**Want to Play a Game?**

 

Felicity had very few secrets that she’d kept from Oliver since they’d left what was now Star City. She’d been careful to give him his space while allowing him the full access he seemed to crave when it came to her heart. He’d spent hours mapping every curve of her form while he’d pepper her with questions. He’d asked everything from the things he knew; such as how do you take your coffee to when did her heart become his? He’d go on and on while his lips and fingers traveled slowly from the crown of her forehead to the very tips of her toes. He’d miss nothing...not one little curve of her body as he continued his rather extensive study of what made her moan to what made her scream. 

Felicity had very few secrets it was true but even through Oliver’s rather dedicated interrogation process she’d still managed to hold back a few secret embarrassments that might cause more questions than they would answer.  One such embarrassment she’d hoped and prayed would never have to see the light of day. 

The day had been quiet...

The day had been boring to be honest so she’d decided to do something that’d due to her rather active nightlife she hadn’t done in years. Glancing around the room she moved her toes tapping lightly against the pale hardwood of their brand new home’s floor. Oliver had gone for a run about 35 minutes ago and the team hadn’t needed any as they’d termed it “Felicity” support so she’d just been sitting her legs curled beneath her as she’d clicked mindlessly through the endless amount of channels. She’d often wondered why nothing good was on when you had over 500 channels. So with a frustrated sigh she’d stood up her arms reached up towards the high curved ceilings as she waited for inspiration to strike. That was when she saw it....

She’d seen the partially full bookcase. 

Felicity couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually held a real book within her usually technology bound fingertips. As a child all she’d done was read book after book until her mother had decided that her daughter would never have a boyfriend. Now to a ten year old that thought wasn’t terrifying but to a teenager that thought was life altering. So she’d stopped reading the books her mother had all but banned her from and instead she’d found her first true love once more...

She’d found her computers. After her father had left Felicity hadn’t been able to stomach even the feel of a keyboard beneath her trembling fingertips so her love of literature had been a pleasant if not time consuming alternative. 

Felicity however was no longer a child she was now an adult who was working on sharing her life with the man she loved. So the thought of once again holding a leather bound bound classic brought nothing but a small content smile to her sun-kissed face. Noting that Oliver was still gone she glanced over the limited selection they’d managed to collect in their first few months together. The standards such as Austin, Shakespeare, Dickens, Tolkien, J,.K. Rowling, all to them were there but one novel kept drawing her attention away from the titles that should have entranced her very intelligent mind. 

There it was the book that had been much to her complete and utter shame her own private guilty pleasure...the author’s last name was Meyer and the book was “Twilight”. Yes she Felicity Smoak was a Twi-hard. She’d laughed at the idea at first a dull boring ordinary girl gains the attention of a devastatingly handsome immortal. The writing was weak, contrite, and not nearly at the level her intellect should have preferred but for some reason she was hooked. What it was she’d never truly know all she knew was this story had completely and utterly captured not only her attention but also her heart. 

For most it was the heroine of the story they’d fallen for but not her. No Felicity had fallen irrationally in love with Edward Cullen. Now she knew he’d been but a simple and yes a slightly poorly written anti-hero but it was that fact and that fact alone that had drawn her in. He was damaged and broken by the sins of his past, he’d fallen for the ordinary plain jane, but he’d also loved her with an intensity that Felicity up until that point had only dreamed was possible. Oliver in a way was her Edward. His scars weren’t just physical they’d been mental too, he’d changed and grown from the cold soulless warrior to the warm, caring, and loving man who’d spent countless hours using his body to memorize her own. She was living the fantasy so it struck her as odd that her wandering fingers kept coming back to the black edge of the books binding. 

After countless minutes of pretending to be interested in finding a more intellectual journey she’d given in and removed the book from the shelf. With the book firmly in hand she traveled back to the over-sized couch and with a moment of pure glee she settled in to once again revisit the story that had given her something to strive for in her own life. Page after page was turned as she fell further and further under the books spell. So engrossed in her activity she’d been that she’d failed to notice the familiar sound of the backdoor closing and Oliver’s footfalls lightly echoing off the room’s floor. 

A few more minutes passed before Oliver had rounded the corner Felicity’s curled form was now within his eyesight. With a few more oddly quiet footfalls he’s come up directly behind the very focused blonde angel that was seated before him. With a small glance over her shoulder he smirked as the books title suddenly jumped forward off the off white page.’

“Um Felicity? Are you really reading “Twilight”?” She jumped her heart now resting firmly in her throat as he he leaned down his lips grazing softly over the edge of her bare shoulder. “Felicity I wouldn’t have pegged you for a fan of a as Thea has often called it “the most ridiculous waste of paper that has ever been published” 

She squirmed beneath his touch but didn’t make any real attempt to move away. She’d been caught but as she’d begun to learn Oliver liked learning about her wants and desires so maybe it was time he learned about just one more. 

“Would you do something for me Oliver?” Her voice had been light but still tight as her fingers clamped down hard against the books now closed binding. 

His eyebrows rose up as she slightly titled her head her lips were pursed into that small sexy pout that had Oliver bending and breaking within minutes of it’s appearance. “Keep using that pout and I’ll endeavor to remove it from your face but yes I’d do anything you asked of me why?” 

She inched up the back of the couch her fingers were now clutching as the edges of my frayed green hoodie her breaths were coming out long and hard against my skin. “Anything?” She’d purposely drawn out that last word as she placed her pursed puckered lips to the column of his slightly damp neck. 

She’d felt him tremble and give as she pulled his body down and over the back of the couch his sweaty body now covering her own as she spoke her next words. “Even watch “Twilight” with me?” Her words were whispered into the hollow of his neck while her legs came up and around his waist. Oliver’s small simple response was lost to the pressure of her lips as they crashed down upon his own. 

* * *

 

“I honestly can’t believe you found a way to get me to agree to this.” Oliver complained that was true but secretly he’d been curious about the fad that had taken root during his five years away. Felicity’s red flushed face was adorable true and her method of convincing him to agree was quite pleasurable but; the truth was Oliver himself had been quite curious for quite some time. Of course mentioning that small fact to the small woman beside him was utterly out the question. 

Felicity’s attention was focused solely on the screen as she rested the length of her body against his own. Oliver was behind her with both arms wrapped firmly around her small compact waist. His own eyes were moving back and forth between the screen and her completely entranced face. “Oliver just shut up and learn to appreciate something mindless and romantic for a change okay?” 

Her tone was light but also slightly distracted so with a small amount of inspiration and a large amount of curiosity over how far her “love” for a fictional character went Oliver tried another tact. “Want me to shut up do you?” 

Oliver began with the small lightly phrased question knowing his intentions were muddled as she gently swatted at his arm. 

“Oliver please he’s about to make his debut...this scene oh this scene was so perfect in the book but here they made it kind of----” Her words suddenly fell silent as Oliver carefully slipped one hand down beneath the soft thin material of her black yoga pants. 

Oliver’s goals were still unclear but Felicity he was sure would soon catch on to the game he’d decided he’d much rather play. “Oliver I thought you wanted to actually watch the----Oh God Oliver....what....what are you up to?” 

Her words stilled once more as his fingers glided gently down the line of her inner right thigh; the tips of his rough calloused fingers were eliciting a stronger than normal reaction. His mission was a very clear one within his mind’s eye. Felicity “loved” this character well then he’d just remind her that she now had someone who “loved” her more than any word based person ever could. 

His smile was small against the shell of her ear, his voice hard and edged with a bit more than a faint trace of desire. “I’m playing a game---would you like to play as well?” He felt the firm line of her buttock pressing firmly into the middle of his groin as her breath hitched in her throat. 

“Oliver I thought you wanted to watch the movie....” Her voice was fading in and out throughout her last statement as Oliver once again took matters into his own hands. 

“Felicity maybe this time you should shut up and let me lead you.” He felt her smirk her fingers now digging deeply into his exposed forearms. 

“Lead away Oliver---please by all means lead away.” 

Oliver’s grin grew as she edged her body even harder into his own. His emotions were growing, and building as she continued to stare slightly towards the screen. Oliver knew that her attention would only be split for a few more seconds...his plans for the woman he held within his arms were time tested and Felicity approved. 

He glanced towards the screen as he brought one hand down over her abdomen the thin material of her cami was moving upwards with every swift movement she made against his torso. The other hand was still exploring the soft smooth skin of her inner thighs; his fingers were drifting dangerously close to her dampening core. “What’s the lovelorn immortal doing now Felicity?” 

Oliver’s plan was simple if she wanted a fantasy he’d give her one by having her tell him what she’d wanted to feel as she watched the love story unfold before their very eyes. His first question was meant to clue in his rather hapless victim. Felicity had gone strangely quiet so he’d asked her again his voice was rugged as his own body began to yearn for her’s. 

“Felicity this little game of our’s won’t work unless you’re willing to participate. So what’s your fictional lover doing now and please be specific.” His question was answered mere seconds later...

“He’s about to tell her the---my God Oliver what are you waiting for an engraved invitation?” His grin if was possible became even wider as he slipped a single digit beneath the line of her cotton thong; his lone index finger drifted slowly and cautiously along the outer rim of her nether lips. Her breathes were coming in hard, sharp, almost violent waves as he continued to slowly tease the easily aroused flesh. 

“Felicity when you were reading this scene what did you want him to do to her?” His words were barely above a whisper as he trailed his tongue down the outer shell of the same damn ear from before. He was taking his dandy time as he built her body into an overwhelming frenzy of lust and fire. He wanted to provide her with not only the fantasy but with the wish fulfillment that he knew she craved. 

* * *

 

Felicity at this point in time could have cared less about what was happening on that damn screen right now all she cared about was Oliver....but he wanted to play this stupid game so she figured she could even the playing field. She shifted within his arms bringing  her face towards his own. His smile was wide as was her own. His eyes were glowing but her’s were scowling since he’d stopped his rather pleasurable assault against her now very needy core. He’d stopped touching her skin with his soft delicate caress when he’d felt her body move. Felicity had every intention of making him finish what he’d started. 

“You’re being unfair Oliver...very very unfair.” His smile was enough to crush her rapidly crumbling resolve but she’d held firm two could play at this game. So with that one single thought in mind she allowed  her own fingers to drift downward until her needy fingers could dip beneath the fabric of his sweatpants. Apparently Oliver still had other plans...

“Oh no you don’t...” His voice was hushed as she leaned forward his lips now were firmly slanted to her’s as he dragged her hands up. Then to ensure she couldn’t resume her earlier course of action he dragged them backwards until he held her arms captive  behind her back. 

She was wise to this particular trick so she used one of her own. She waited until his strong almost bone crushing grip was firm enough so that moving would be a near impossible thought. Once his hold upon her was locked she slid her knee upwards until she could feel him tensing against the edge of her knee. She then leveraged her knee until she was gently massaging against the inner edge of his thigh...

“Come on Oliver I’ll give you what you want if you give me what I want...” She was determined to gain something of a foothold in this little tit for tat game so she’d decided to run straight into the situation. His lips had by this point migrated south down to the lower edge of her neck his tongue was tracing along the firm hard line of her collar bone as her chest continued to heave in anticipation. She knew what she wanted from him and she knew he was enjoying the chase. 

If she wanted to gain a foothold she knew she’d have to give him a small if someone innocent victory. “I wanted him to push her firmly against that damn tree and kiss her senseless. I wanted him to show her how much he wanted her with his mouth alone.” 

With those words alone she’d issued to him a challenge and Oliver wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge. 

“You’re testing me aren’t you?” His voice wasn’t angry nor alarmed he knew what she was doing and he’d decided to willingly play along. 

His hands were beginning to dig harder into the smooth pale skin of her wrists as she continued her assault against his inner thighs. “You’re the one testing me here Oliver...you’re the one who’s got my arms pinned and baby you started this game so how about you I don’t know finish it?” 

She pushed a little harder as she inched forward her knee angled upward as she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. “If you want me than do something about it Oliver.” She pressed her lips firmly to to the soft corner and lingered as she pulled her knee upward until she heard his sharp intake of breath...

Her smile grew when her arms were once again free, his hands were now too busy to cage her since he was now undressing her. 

* * *

 

Hard and fast that’s what she was expecting. He’d pushed their bodies into an all out sexual frenzy with his constant teasing touches and hard all consuming kisses. He’d pushed and pried her attention away from the fictional love so she could focus on the real one...

His bared chest was braced above her as his tongue trailed slowly around her pert aroused nipple. His mouth then lowered onto the small point until she could feel his teeth gently tugging at the hardened nub. Her back arched as her head fell back into the soft pillow of their couch... his body content to slide home. His pace was slow at first...he was taking the time to move within his lover’s body as his own memorized the exact feel of the friction that was starting to build between them. Her slick folds welcomed him fully as her hips inched further and further apart...his hips thrusting slowly forward as her body adjusted to his own. Each time he plunged forward he’d bite down on an erected tip her body would scream with pleasure as the pain coursed through her small frame. 

Fingers touching, digging, and biting down into the other’s heated flesh helped keep them joined as the movements of their hips raced forward. Gone was the slow methodical rhythm of before; now he was a man possessed as he strived to claim her from the inside. His body jerked and pulled in and out as her hips moved upward...each time attempting to guide him forward until she could feel him residing within until he reached her soul. Normally the only words they’d exchange were loud exaggerated moans that often led to the air being sucked forth from their lungs as the each screamed out the other’s name. This time was different, this time they’d teased and tortured the other until they both come to the same conclusion. 

This time as they fell apart they only words uttered were the only words that had ever mattered as they fell easily from the other’s lips...

“I love you.” 

* * *

 

She looked up from her perch above his right pectoral muscle as her eyes drifted between his strong jawline and the credits as they rolled up the screen. “Oliver?” 

His small “Hmmm?” was soft as he was lingering between a state of wake and sleep. 

Felicity tensed slightly but relaxed as he drew his fingertips slowly up and down the length of her spine. She took a deep breath as she uttered her final thoughts. “So did you know that this movie was only one of four?” 

He’d open his eyes at that his expression was soft but also a sight bit intrigued as she continued with her thought. “I mean if you’d like we could play this game again with each movie in the series.” 

Her voice was nervous but her tone was clear. She’d had fun and she’d known what Oliver was attempting to do. As she well knew green on Oliver Queen was really the perfect color. 

“Felicity?” 

Now it was her turn to respond with a small light “Hmmm?” 

“So who’s better Edward or me?” Oliver was joking of course but some small part of him wasn’t hence his rather enjoyable display of affection from mere moments before. 

Felicity pressed a small kiss to his chest as she smiled. Her last words were the words that they’d finally fallen asleep to. 

“Oliver Edward was the love of a lonely woman who’d yearned to be with another. He was a replacement for real intimacy but you..Oliver you are the reality. You’re my reality so my response would be Edward who?” 

He chuckled as did she each of them content to just stay there lying naked beneath Oliver’s plaid shirt. 

Each of them knowing that they’d get to repeat this little act through at least three more movies. 

Each of them knowing that they’d finally each found their one. 

Felicity had found her Edward because Oliver had found his Bella. Together they simply were a perfect match. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see!
> 
> Come say Hi. Tumblr: @laurabella2930


End file.
